


Библиотека

by PurpleFoxx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFoxx/pseuds/PurpleFoxx
Summary: Луз привела Эмити в человеческую библиотеку, не зная, чем это обернётся.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Библиотека

**Author's Note:**

> Не прошло и недели, как я выкладываю очередную работу по Люмити. Очень надеюсь, что вам она понравится❤
> 
> Идея про свидание в человеческой библиотеке принадлежит @luz_loveyou_ru в Твиттере.
> 
> Я буду рада обратной связи! Приятного чтения. Люблю вас❤

Эмити стояла перед зеркалом, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Ей не нравилось, как лежали волосы, помада казалась слишком яркой, а тени наоборот, тусклыми. Девушка вздохнула и смыла неудавшийся макияж. Она распустила волосы и в тысячный раз провела по ним расчёской. Прическа скрыла острые уши, и Эмити придирчиво оглядела себя. Она нанесла на губы прозрачный блеск и кивнула своему отражению. Комок волнения поселился у неё в животе. Эмити вздохнула, пытаясь усмирить бешено стучащее сердце, но беспокойство не отступило. В голове всплыл образ Луз, её улыбка, громкий голос, заразительный смех и живая мимика. От этих мыслей на щеках Эмити вспыхнул румянец. Она прижала ладони к горящему лицу и прикусила губу.

Эмити вышла из комнаты. Особняк встретил её леденящим одиночеством, которое пробирало до кончиков пальцев. Портреты предков, обрамлённые золотыми рамами, будто следили за каждым шагом младшей Блайт и критиковали её. Девушка выпрямила спину и гордо проследовала к главному входу. Аметистовые двери распахнулись перед Эмити. Она поправила тунику и поспешила покинуть особняк, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Листья колыхались на ветру и падали под ноги Эмити. Лёгкие порывы запутывались в волосах девушки, заставляя её улыбаться. Она подставила лицо солнечным лучам. Прохожие недоумённо косились на девушку, но Эмити игнорировала чужие взгляды. Комок волнения почти исчез, уступив место спокойствию и одухотворению. Эмити любила пограничное состояние природы между летом и осенью. Листья ещё не посинели, но солнечные лучи уже не обжигали бледную кожу. Торговцы приготовились к сезону ядовитых дождей и продавали заколдованные зонтики. Кто-то надевал шарфы, боясь простудиться, другие же разгуливали в шортах. Тучи иногда затягивали небо, но тут же отступали, и солнце вновь освещало лица прохожих.

Залюбовавшись природой, Эмити не заметила, как оказалась перед Совиным Домом. Она нервно сглотнула и вытерла вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Сердце сделало кульбит, грозясь выпрыгнуть из груди. Эмити сжала ладони в кулаки. Она постучала в дверь, борясь с желанием провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы никогда не видеть притягательных карих глаз, которые манили к себе, а после, словно сирены, не желали отпускать.

— Эмити! Ты пришла! — Луз возникла на пороге, держа в одной руке тост, а в другой листочек с заклинанием. Эмити подпрыгнула от неожиданности и неловко улыбнулась. Внутри девушки распустились цветы, которые оплели лёгкие, заставляя задыхаться от нахлынувших чувств. — Прости, я проспала. Пожалуйста, проходи, садись, я быстро!

Луз убежала вглубь дома. Эмити прошла в гостиную и села на диван. Хути внимательно наблюдал за ней, прищурившись. Девушка чувствовала чужой взгляд на себе, но как только решалась посмотреть на Хути, он отворачивался. Эмити стало не по себе. Она поёжилась и попыталась отвлечься, начав считать складки на шторах.

— Я готова! — Луз спустилась с лестницы. Её лицо сияло от счастья, и Эмити не смогла сдержать улыбку. Рядом с Луз проявлять эмоции было легче, чем с остальными. Маски, создаваемые годами, впервые в жизни оказались не нужны.

— Тебе идёт, — сказала Эмити, заметив, как Луз одёрнула рукав нового жёлтого свитера. — В смысле, ты во всём выглядишь красивой, ты сама очень красивая…

Эмити покраснела. Её глаза распахнулись, и она прикрыла рот ладонями. Луз тихо засмеялась и подошла поближе.

— Эм, думаю, спасибо, — Луз взяла Эмити за руку. — Тебе нужно утеплиться. Там, куда мы пойдём, сейчас холодно.

Эмити не могла сосредоточиться на чужих словах, только смотрела на их переплетённые пальцы. Тепло руки Луз дарило ощущение покоя. Эмити сглотнула, попытавшись отогнать наваждение. Луз говорила что-то, ведя подругу в свою комнату, но сосредоточиться на её словах казалось невозможным.

— Выбери себе свитер, — подмигнула Луз, остановившись у сундука с вещами. Она отпустила руку Эмити, и после прикосновения на ладони Эмити осталось лишь призрачное тепло.

Блайт увидела лиловый рукав свитера, торчавший из сундука. Она вытащила вещицу и померила её. Свитер оказался великоват, но Луз ловко закатала его рукава и кивнула Эмити.

— Тебе очень идёт! Подчёркивает глаза, — улыбнулась Луз. Эмити покраснела, опустив голову. Она попыталась побороть смущение, которое разлилось по телу горячей волной. «Спасибо», — тихо промямлила Эмити. — То, куда мы идём — секрет. Так что закрой глаза, ладно?

Эмити кивнула и, шумно выдохнув, прикрыла глаза. Послышался щелчок. На плечи Эмити опустились тёплые ладони. Нежное, но твёрдое прикосновение заставило девушку расслабиться и довериться чужим рукам. По спине пробежали мурашки, и Эмити расправила плечи. Луз повела подругу вперёд.

Порыв холодного ветра чуть не снёс Эмити с ног. Девушка подавила желание открыть глаза и оглянуться вокруг. Они не могли так быстро покинуть Совиный дом, если только в комнате Луз не было потайного выхода. Эмити вздохнула, но не стала задавать вопросов, лишь покорно ждала, пока ветер игрался с её волосами. Она полностью доверилась Луз.

— Отсюда минут пятнадцать идти. Выдержишь? — нежный голос Луз отозвался тёплой волной в животе Эмити. Блайт кивнула. Луз взяла подругу за руку и повела навстречу хлестающим вихрям.

На протяжении всего пути девушки молчали. Эмити умело прятала румянец, то и дело спотыкаясь об асфальт. Солнце, выглянувшее из-за туч, слепило даже сквозь опущенные веки. Рука Луз казалась единственной связью с миром, и Эмити цеплялась за неё как за спасательный круг.

— Осторожно, ступеньки, — предупредила Луз. Эмити представила, как на этих словах лицо подруги озарила улыбка. Они поднялись по лестнице и оказались в тёплом помещении. — Можешь открыть глаза.

Эмити послушалась. Приоткрыв веки, она увидела перед собой множество книжных стеллажей. Окна под потолком озаряли помещение солнечными лучами, которые задерживались на корешках пыльных томиков. Несколько студентов сидели за столами, уткнувшись в учебники.

Это место напоминало Эмити до боли знакомую библиотеку на Кипящих Островах, но что-то было по-другому. Девушка нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, что именно. Она оглянулась и охнула.

Вокруг не было магии.

Уши людей казались странными. Эмити нарисовала маленький круг в воздухе и облегчённо выдохнула, когда на кончике пальца вспыхнул огонёк.

— Мы на Земле, да? — спросила Эмити, не веря в происходящее. Луз кивнула.

— Да. Это моя любимая библиотека. Подумала, тебе будет интересно, — Луз смущённо улыбнулась. Эмити показалось, что на щеках подруги запылал румянец, но та быстро отвернулась и поспешила вглубь библиотеки. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе тут всё.

Эмити поспешила за Луз. Они миновали огромные стеллажи, тысячи книг в потрёпанных временем обложках.

— Как вы расставляете их без магии? Это же невозможно! — поразилась Эмити. Луз хихикнула и почесала затылок.

— Ну, без магии можно делать всё, мой мир тому доказательство. Просто это немного сложнее, — сказала Луз. Эмити кивнула и осмотрела книги, вдоль которых они шли. Многих из них не было на полках её родной библиотеки. Один корешок привлёк Эмити своей старинной красотой. Девушка взяла томик в руки. Он оказался увесистым.

— Шекспир, «Ромео и Джульетта», — вслух прочитала Эмити. Название сладким мёдом осело на языке. Девушка открыла книгу. Пожелтевшие страницы казались хрупкими, и Эмити задержала дыхание, вчитываясь в оглавление.

— Мы ставили это в школе. Я очень люблю Шекспира, на самом деле. Не больше, чем Азуру, конечно, — сказала Луз, оказавшаяся за спиной Эмити. Блайт вздрогнула. Она почувствовала чужое дыхание на своей шее. По позвоночнику пробежалась стайка мурашек, заставившая девушку зажмуриться.

— Можно я возьму её? — тихо спросила Эмити. Луз задумчиво приподняла бровь.

— Думаю да. Я смогу договорится об этом, — подмигнула Луз. Сердце Эмити сделало кульбит и забилось чаще. Она порадовалась, что волосы прикрывали горящие кончики ушей. Луз пошла куда-то, и Эмити последовала за ней, борясь с желанием прикоснуться к чужой ладони.

Они вышли в холл. Эмити даже не успела осмотреться, как за её спиной раздался женский голос:

— ¡Oh Luz! ¡Hola querida! *

Луз обернулась. В её глазах сверкнул огонёк счастья, и она кинулась на шею женщине. Та приняла Луз в распростёртые объятия и погладила её по голове.

— Te extrañé**, — тихо прошептала Луз. Она выглядела умиротворённой в объятьях женщины, и Эмити улыбнулась. Видеть Луз счастливой и быть рядом с ней в такие моменты казалось важным и правильным.

В волосах Луз запутались солнечные лучи, придавая каштановым вихрям тёмно-рыжий оттенок. Они контрастировали с седыми прядями женщины, которые отливали серебром в полуденных лучах. Луз уткнулась в чужое плечо. Эмити не смогла сдержать нежную улыбку.

— Сандра, это Эмити, моя подруга. Эмити, это Сандра, она работает в библиотеке и знает меня лет с пяти, — сказала Луз. — Можно мы возьмём эту книгу для проекта в школе? Нам она очень нужна!

Сандра мягко улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Конечно. Но под твою ответственность, querida.

Луз обняла женщину ещё раз и пообещала вернуть книгу в целости и сохранности. Она взяла Эмити под руку и повела в сторону стеллажей.

— Спасибо, Сандра! Я покажу Эмити библиотеку, хорошо?

— Да, только не очень громко.

Эмити убрала книгу в сумку и пошла за Луз. Неведомое чувство ядовитым шипом впилось в сердце девушки. Рядом с ней никогда не было взрослого, которого можно обнять, в чьё плечо можно уткнуться. Эмити поджала губы, попытавшись отогнать непрошенные мысли, и обняла себя руками.

Луз остановилась перед огромным стеллажом. Корешки пестрели разными цветами, их украшали узоры и каллиграфические буквы. Эмити невольно залюбовалась. Луз вытянула одну книгу и показала её подруге.

— Это отдел фэнтези. А вот «Азура»! — лицо Луз озарила улыбка, но через секунду взгляд девушки стал серьёзнее. — На самом деле, все первые книги я прочитала здесь. Вот она, часть, с которой началась моя любовь к этой серии.

Луз села на пол, будто делала так тысячу раз до этого, и поджала ноги под себя. Эмити последовала её примеру и опустилась на паркет. Осенний холод не чувствовался в отапливаемой библиотеке, даже пол казался тёплым. Несмотря на это, Луз приблизилась к Эмити вплотную. Их лица разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. Щёки Эмити покрылись румянцем. Напряжение, витавшее между ними, не давало ей сдвинуться с места. Луз шумно выдохнула и поправила воротник Эмити.

— Вот так. Чтобы не замёрзла.

Луз отодвинулась и открыла книгу. Эмити отвернулась, пытаясь спрятать краснеющее лицо. Она постаралась восстановить сбившееся дыхание, но гулко бьющееся сердце не давало ей этого сделать. Эмити приложила холодные ладони к щекам и выдавила из себя улыбку.

— А как вы с Сандрой познакомились? — спросила Эмити, пытаясь игнорировать бабочек, которые вспорхнули внутри. — Если не хочешь, то не отвечай, я просто спросила, прости, если это бестактно…

— Всё хорошо, не переживай, — улыбнулась Луз и дотронулась до плеча Эмити. — Сандра жила по соседству. Её внуки моего возраста, так что мама оставляла меня с ними, когда у неё была ночная смена. Из-за Сандры я начала читать и до сих пор часто сюда прихожу. Она мне как бабушка, а это место — второй дом.

— О, это прекрасно, — сказала Эмити. Она села поближе и заглянула в книгу Луз. Знакомые реплики персонажей вновь ожили в фантазии. Эмити расслабилась, не обращая внимания, насколько близко оказалась Луз. Плечи девушек практически соприкасались. Эмити чувствовала тепло чужого тела и боролась с желанием опустить голову на плечо подруги.

Вдруг Луз захлопнула книгу. Она развернулась и заглянула в глаза Эмити, взяв руки девушки в свои ладони. Блайт подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Внутри неё затрепетал огонь смущения, неловкости и _влюблённости_ , который отчаянно пытался вырваться наружу. Эмити задержала дыхание.

— Луз…? — тихо выдохнула Эмити.

— Я уже не могу молчать. Я привела тебя сюда, потому что ты мне важна. Конечно, Уиллоу и Гас мне тоже важны, но ты вызываешь во мне какие-то чувства, которые сильнее дружбы. Это место мне очень дорого и я подумала, что показать его тебе будет честно. И ещё узнать тебя получше. Прости, если это…

Эмити прервала Луз, коснувшись её щеки. На секунду Блайт потеряла себя в карих глазах напротив. Ведомая неизвестными чувствами, она приблизилась к Луз. Потрескавшиеся губы девушки манили Эмити.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — тихо спросила Эмити. Сердцебиение глухими ударами отдавалось в голове. Вместо ответа Луз обняла Эмити за шею и притянула её к себе, мягко целуя. Девушки прикрыли глаза. Эмити поглаживала Луз по щеке, отдавшись ощущениям. Огонь, бабочки, фейерверки — всё это вспыхнуло, закружилось внутри Эмити, ничем больше не сдерживаемое.

Они неловко отстранились друг от друга. Луз покраснела, и Эмити нашла это очаровательным.

— Я… — начала Эмити, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, -…ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься. Не как подруга.

— Я заметила, — тихо засмеялась Луз, а после задумчиво прикусила губу. — Ты мне тоже. Я думаю, мы бы могли бы попробовать быть кем-то вроде пары? Мне бы этого хотелось.

— Как и мне. Давай попробуем, — Эмити мягко обняла Луз и уткнулась в её плечо. Уют окутал девушек с ног до головы. Их сердца мерно бились в унисон. — Первое свидание в библиотеке получилось прекрасным.

Луз рассмеялась и кивнула. Они оторвались друг от друга, и Луз открыла книгу. Девушки начали читать, иногда обмениваясь влюблёнными взглядами. Эмити почувствовала укол лёгкого смущения, когда приблизилась к Луз, но оно тут же пропало, оставив после себя лишь счастье.

Эмити больше не боялась своих чувств. Она взяла Луз за руку и нежно улыбнулась, веря, что у них всё получится.

**Author's Note:**

> *О, Луз! Здравствуй, дорогая!  
> **Я скучала
> 
> У меня есть хэд, что листья на Кипящих островах синеют, так что это не ошибка!
> 
> Спасибо, что прочитали до конца. Это очень важно для меня. Буду рада отзывам и кудосам. Ещё раз спасибо❤❤❤
> 
> Мур❤


End file.
